


THE MORNING AFTER THE UNICORN

by MorphoFan



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M, The Unicorn in Captivity, brusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan
Summary: Takes place the morning after the events of "The Unicorn In Captivity." Doc remembers it as the best night of his life. Brock knows the truth, and loves Doc too much to keep him in the dark.





	THE MORNING AFTER THE UNICORN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danvssomethingorother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/gifts).



"Good Morning, Handsome, It's YOU…!"

Rusty groaned as the holographic image of his dead brother chirruped at him. But before he could use the remote to turn off the annoying alarm, someone else did. He rolled over to find Brock standing over him.

"Hiya, Doc," the big man said, with a gentle smile, "How you feelin'?"

"Fiiiiine?" Rusty replied cautiously, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Brock sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands, as if too ashamed to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"Brock?" the slim scientist inquired softly, reaching out to lay a hand on the big man's shoulder, "Is everything OK?"

"How much do you remember from last night?" the blond bodyguard asked, lifting his head to look Rusty in the eye.

Rusty went quiet, thinking back on the previous night's festivities. He'd achieved teleportation, the greatest scientific breakthrough of his entire life. And then… Brock had delivered him into the hands of Hunter and The OSI… he'd been invited to join an exclusive club of billionaires…. 

"I ate part of a small child," Rusty finally replied, "And then… and then… I think I had the best night of sex of my life." He smiled as he recalled the multitude of porcelain-like female hands caressing his torso.

"Yeah… well," Brock began, wincing, rubbing the back of his neck, "I think… I think I need to tell you something, dude."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Doc was pacing back and forth across the bedroom suite, fuming, and Brock was sitting, shame-faced, still on the edge of the bed.

"YOU!" Doc snarled, "How DARE you!"

"Doc," Brock began helplessly, "You have to understand…. They wanted to KILL you. I talked them down to using Virtual Reality on you. It was the only way I could save you."

"Well thank you SO much!" Doc snarled, "THANK YOU for telling me that the best night of my life was FAKE! As if I wasn't already PATHETIC enough!"

"If Hunter knew I told you all this… he'd emasculate me," Brock continued, running a hand over his blonde mullet, "But I love you, you IDIOT… and so I'm going to tell you everything about last night."

The big man talked and talked, for nearly an hour. Rusty's disbelief and sense of betrayal grew with each word, and by the time Brock finished, the slim doctor was trembling with rage.

"How… how could you let them DO that to me?" he demanded, tears beginning to fill his eyes, "They fed me a LIE, and you went right along with it!" He sank down to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I HAD to, Doc!" Brock said helplessly, "If we hadn't gone along with what they wanted of you, they would have really HURT you!"

"You're supposed to keep me safe, not hand me over to your superiors at their command," Doc said sadly. He was shocked when his huge, blonde bodyguard and lover dropped to his knees and took his face in his big hands.

"Doc," Brock said, on the verge of tears, "Letting this happen to you… it almost killed me. When I left you in Hunter's care, I considered quitting the OSI. Shit, I considered throwing myself off the Brooklyn Bridge. THAT'S how much it hurt me to let them do this to you." The OSI agent hung his head and wept, laying his head in Rusty's lap.

Doc deflated, looking down at the man he loved. He stroked the big man's hair, feeling his anger dissipating, replaced by love.

"Oh God, Brock…," he murmured, "I love you so much. But the company's on the verge of bankruptcy… I'm nothing compared to JJ when it comes to inventing. That teleporter was my last hope. What the Hell are we going to do?"

"Wait, what?" Brock began, rising and coming to sit beside the smaller man, "The part about you getting anything your heart desires was true. You've got a cool twenty billion in your checking account, didn't you bother to look?"

Rusty blinked stupidly for a good minute. Then he snatched up his phone and pulled up his bank account. His pale face went even whiter, and he gaped at Brock, gulping like a landed fish.

"Wha…wha… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" he demanded, "Our money problems are OVER! ForEVER!"

"So, you're OK with giving up your teleporter, then?" the bodyguard asked hesitantly, "Really?"

"Are you kidding?" Rusty exclaimed, climbing up to jump on the bed, "FUCK the teleporter! Let OSI have it! I'm FILTHY STINKING RICH!" 

He jumped off the bed into Brock's arms, and the big man kissed him with everything he had.

THE END


End file.
